


what do you want from me? (why don't you run from me?)

by vandoorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Barely Legal, Cock Fucking, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Creampie, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Multiple Penetration, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sounding, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Urethral Play, all the way through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-03 20:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: monsters under the bed aren't real. at least, that's what desmond tells himself, even as said monster's tentacles are creeping up his inner thigh, leaving a slimy trail on his bare skin.





	what do you want from me? (why don't you run from me?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).

Monsters under the bed aren't real. At least, that's what Desmond tells himself, even as said monster's tentacles are creeping up his inner thigh, leaving a slimy trail on his bare skin.

See, it has been _years_ since Desmond has slept in his bed at home. He had gone off to boarding school, and most nights were spent in the company of at least three other boys who he shared a room with. He had fallen asleep rather quickly on most nights, given how school had been absolutely exhausting. Playing rugby for the school team and joining the drama club as well hadn't been the brightest of ideas given just how time consuming it was but hey, you only live once. That, and there was also how Desmond had a perpetual fear of missing out on everything, so he had jumped at the chance to sign up for anything that took his fancy.

The holidays meant that Desmond went home, but home typically meant _wherever his parents were_. There wasn't a definitive location — sometimes it would be a nice little cabin in the woods in the middle of nowhere, sometimes a swanky apartment in New York, or a penthouse in London or even a hotel suite in Tokyo. Desmond had gotten used to flying around to wherever his jetsetting parents were, and he liked the new experiences anyway. And that had also allowed him to forget about where _home_ used to be, back when he was younger.

As a child, Desmond had always been fearful of the dark. There had been a nightlight, and the family companion, an Alaskan Malamute named Snowy had kept him company, sleeping faithfully by his side. But Snowy had grown older and had passed on years ago. For some reason, Desmond's parents had decided to spend Christmas this year at their ancestral home, a stately Victorian manor in the English countryside, surrounded by greenery with generally poor cellular reception. _An offline Christmas_, Desmond's parents had called it. Reluctant to spend the holidays all alone in boarding school, Desmond had agreed to return. After all, he was old enough now. It's his final year before university. What can possibly go wrong?

And as it turns out, now that Desmond is in his bed, having been stripped of his boxers, nightshirt riding high to expose his toned stomach, the answer to what can possibly go wrong is _everything_.

Thing is, while Desmond had tried to play it down as being terrified of the dark and hating the general creepy atmosphere of the manor, it wasn't the dark that Desmond had been truly afraid of. When he was a child, Snowy had kept the monsters beneath his bed at bay. It had been fairly obvious, given how Snowy would insist on lying on the floor, getting up and growling at the bed despite there being nothing visible underneath the mattress. People say that dogs see things humans cannot and back then, Desmond had believed that Snowy had been able to see what he couldn't. But years of being away, being able to lie in bed in the dark and fall asleep on his own had changed Desmond. He had chalked up Snowy's behaviour to nothing but dog paranoia, and had settled down in his bed with nary a light on. See, Desmond is _old enough_ now. Old enough to know that there are no such things as _monsters_ underneath a bed. That's foolish nonsense only a child would believe.

And, as luck would have it, there were actually monsters living in the manor. One of them had made its home beneath Desmond's bed, feeding off his fear of the dark, and had been lying in wait ever since Desmond had left. Waiting patiently for its next meal, having been undeterred by Snowy in the past, continuing to feed on Desmond. Now that Desmond is back, said monster cannot deny that it is indeed, sorely disappointed that Desmond no longer fears the dark. However, in place of the fear is something else. Something more tantalising. _Desire_. Desmond's teenaged body craves release, wants a taste of sex with another man, and alongside desire is _shame_. Feeling ashamed for craving cock, for wanting to be pinned down and stretched out and pounded hard by a man, instead of wanting to be with a girl. And along with that is an underlying fear of being found out. Wonderful, the monster thinks. All the better for him to feed on.

So this is how Desmond ends up being fucked over and over, by tentacle cocks of different sizes. Struggling is useless, all it does is to bind him tighter to whatever position he has been shifted to on his bed. At first it had been the strange sensation of tentacles sliding all over his bare skin, from his thighs to under his shirt, holding his wrists down. Then there had been a spray of something foul-smelling, and he had felt queasy all over. Like his body had been changing, morphing, and he didn't even know why. But there had been one thing he was sure of — this _had_ to be the work of the monster under his bed. What else would accost him in such a manner and take advantage of him, now that his loyal guardian Snowy was no longer by his side?

Then again, Desmond isn't even sure if this is something he would even complain about. For as much as he wants to protest and as much as he fears the fact that it is some unknown creature is fucking him senseless, the fact remains that this is the most pleasure that he has ever felt before. This is all his fantasies come to life, things that had previously only existed in his mind as he jerked off and came in his palm beneath the blankets in boarding school, biting down on his pillow to muffle any sound he would have produced. Back in boarding school, among the scions of the rich and powerful, Desmond had always been careful not to show that he had an interest in other boys. While he knew that there had been fairly open relationships between the other boys, he had always been wary of showing that he had been interested in taking it up the ass because honestly, with how his family had been considered as _new money_, not really fitting in with the other boys? He definitely could not have afforded to show anything that could be seen as potential blackmail material.

But this, right now? As soon as one tentacle cock is done with spilling its load inside Desmond's ass, another takes its place immediately. Sometimes there are two tentacle cocks, sometimes three, taking turns to shove themselves in and out of Desmond's ass, taking their pleasure from him without any care as to how he's whimpering from being overstimulated. The tentacles pay no heed, choosing to gag him over and over with tentacle cocks in his mouth, spilling a cloying, sweet liquid down Desmond's throat that he has no choice but to swallow.

There's also how an assortment of tentacles rub against Desmond's sensitive nipples. The little suckers on the tentacles catch on over and over, suckling, pulling, nibbling even, and Desmond had not been able to do anything but to let them do whatever they wanted to him. So his nipples had slowly grown in size — from the tiny little pebbles they were to large and puffy, and with all the come the tentacle cocks spill on his chest, his nipples have started to produce milk too, much to his embarrassment, trickling down his chest, which the tentacle cocks soak up one after another.

And then there's the thin tentacle cock that is eagerly fucking Desmond's cock. It had rubbed up against Desmond's leaking slit initially, then had speared Desmond's cock in one sharp movement, penetrating his cock as if it was just another hole to fuck. All his life, Desmond had only thought that things were supposed to come out of his peehole only, but now? His brain was melting from how good everything felt. So much better than him jerking off in secret, trying to keep everyone from finding out that secretly, instead of his fingers up his ass, he craved cock stretching out his virgin asshole instead. Now he has gotten all he had wanted and more.

More meaning that the tentacles are pushing deeper and deeper inside him, filling him up over and over again, pumping him full of their come. It leaks out from his asshole when the cocks pull out of him, and they stuff him until he is impossibly full, he can feel the distension in his belly both from the copious amounts of monster come inside him and as the tentacle cocks fuck deeper into him. He groans around the cocks in his mouth. It's not possible, he thinks, he's going to _die_ if they go any deeper, but they pay his struggles no heed. The next set of tentacle cocks go further, so much further to the point that Desmond is pretty sure he screams when the tentacles that fucked him through his asshole come out in his mouth, from his throat. The tentacle cock that had been enthusiastically fucking his peehole empties its load inside him, and Desmond's throat constricts as he struggles, causing the tentacle cocks to come in his mouth. The tentacle cock pulls out of Desmond's cock, and that's when Desmond comes. He comes so fucking hard that he blacks out, spraying his load all over his chest, his face and his lips.

When Desmond comes to, he finds that he's still on his bed. Sunlight is streaming through the blinds, and more tentacle cocks continue to fuck him, going in through his asshole and coming out of his mouth. His mouth is tightly shut now, and he can feel the tips of the tentacle cocks rubbing against the back of his lips before they come in his mouth, pulling out so that Desmond can swallow. A thick tentacle cock almost the size of a regular cock is fucking Desmond's peehole now, and in a split second, it's almost as if Desmond can see the tentacle cock coming inside his own cock, pumping its creamy load inside him, filling his balls up with its come.

It's all too much for Desmond. When the tentacle cock pulls out of Desmond's cock, come leaks out and Desmond cannot even clench his pisshole to stop it from flowing and he doesn't even know anymore if it's his own come or the monster's. He's utterly, thoroughly ruined, he thinks, as yet another set of tentacle cocks replace the ones fucking his entire body and his cock. This time, two tentacle cocks force their way into his cock, and Desmond moans, head lolling back against his pillow.

And as fucked up as it seems, Desmond supposes that he wouldn't have it any other way. His body wants more, _needs_ more, and he's going to let this monster use him and make him come over and over and over until he can't come any more.

**Author's Note:**

> title from billie eilish's bury a friend. tysm to I for looking through this!


End file.
